Nicktoons UK: 21/10/2019 - 27/10/2019
Monday 21st October 2019 *6am SpongeBob SquarePants *6.15am SpongeBob SquarePants *6.30am SpongeBob SquarePants *6.45am SpongeBob SquarePants *7am ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks(X3) *7.45am LEGO City Adventures *8am New: Horrid Henry and the Snotslimer Redemption *8.15am Horrid Henry and the Pet Show *8.30am SpongeBob SquarePants(X6) *10.00am SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout - Part 1 *10.30am SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout - Part 2 *11.00am Horrid Henry and the Snotslimer Redemption *'11.15am Horrid Henry and the Pet Show' *'11.30am Horrid Henry(X12)' *2.29pm SpongeBob SquarePants: Ghoul Fools *3.00pm The Loud House: Tricked! *3.31pm ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks: A is for Alien *3.45pm ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *4.00pm New: SpongeBob SquarePants: The Ghost of Plankton *4.15pm SpongeBob SquarePants: Squidward, The Unfriendly Ghost *4.30pm LEGO City Adventures(X2) *5.00pm Horrid Henry and the Snotslimer Redemption *5.15pm Horrid Henry Tricks and Treats *5.30pm Horrid Henry's Haunted House *5.45pm Horrid Henry(X3) *6.30pm A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! *7.45pm Horrid Henry(X7) *9.30pm SpongeBob SquarePants(X10) *12.00am Horrid Henry(X4) *1.00am SpongeBob SquarePants(X2) *2.00am Horrid Henry(X8) *4.00am Breadwinners: Birds of a Feather *4.30am Breadwinners: Lil'Loafie/Oonski the Grateful *5.00am Horrid Henry(X4) Tuesday 22nd October 2019 *6.00am SpongeBob SquarePants(X4) *7.00am ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks(X3) *7.45am LEGO City Adventures *8.00am New: Horrid Henry and the Germy Germ *8.15am Horrid Henry and the Snotslimer Redemption *8.30am SpongeBob SquarePants(X10) *11.00am Horrid Henry and the Germy Germ *11.15am Horrid Henry and the Snotslimer Redemption *11.30am Horrid Henry(X12) *2.30pm SpongeBob SquarePants: Scaredy Pants *2.45pm SpongeBob SquarePants *3.00pm The Loud House: The Price of Admission *3.15pm The Loud House *3.30pm ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks(X2) *4.00pm SpongeBob SquarePants *4.15pm SpongeBob SquarePants: I Was A Teenage Gary *4.30pm LEGO City Adventures(X2) *5.00pm Horrid Henry and the Germy Germ *5.15pm Horrid Henry's Uber Homework *5.30pm Horrid Henry and the Lucky Thing *5.45pm Horrid Henry *6.00pm Horrid Henry Does His Homework *6.15pm Horrid Henry(X3) *7.00pm The Loud House(X2)] *7.30pm Horrid Henry(X8) *9.30pm SpongeBob SquarePants(X10) *12.00am Horrid Henry(X4) *1.00am SpongeBob SquarePants(X4) *2.00am Horrid Henry(X8) *4.00am Breadwinners: Pizzawinners; Yeasterday *4.30am Breadwinners: Pondgea's Got Talent; Raging Mole *5.00am Horrid Henry(X4) Wednesday 23rd October 2019 8.00am New: Horrid Henry: Eternal Schoolboy 8.15am Horrid Henry and the Germy Germ 8.29am SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout - Part 1 9.00am SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout - Part 2 9.31am SpongeBob SquarePants(X6) 11.00am Horrid Henry: Eternal Schoolboy 11.15am Horrid Henry and the Germy Germ 2.45pm SpongeBob SquarePants: The Ghost of Plankton 3.15pm The Loud House: One Flu Over the Loud House 4.00pm SpongeBob SquarePants: Shanghaied 4.15pm SpongeBob SquarePants: Gary Takes a Bath 5.00pm Horrid Henry: Eternal Schoolboy 5.15pm Horrid Henry: Mi Casa Es Tu Casa 5.30pm Horrid Henry Tricks and Treats 4.00am Breadwinners: Robot Arms; PB & J 4.30am Breadwinners: Big Screen Buhdeuce; Weekend at Furfle's Thursday 24th October 2019 8.00am New: Horrid Henry: How to Be Good 8.15am Horrid Henry: Eternal Schoolboy 11.00am Horrid Henry: How to Be Good 11.15am Horrid Henry: Eternal Schoolboy 2.30pm SpongeBob SquarePants: The Graveyard Shift 3.45pm ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks: Who Ghosts There 4.15pm SpongeBob SquarePants: Born Again Krabs 4.30pm LEGO City Adventures: The Spooky One 5.00pm Horrid Henry: How to Be Good 5.15pm Horrid Henry's Magic Mayhem 5.30pm Horrid Henry and the Titanic TV 4.00am Breadwinners: Thug Loaf; Mine All Mine 4.30am Breadwinners: Stank Breath; Frog Day Afternoon Friday 25th October 2019 *8.00am New: Horrid Henry: Planet of the Grapes *8.15am Horrid Henry: How to Be Good *11.00am Horrid Henry: Planet of the Grapes *11.15am Horrid Henry: How to Be Good *2.30pm SpongeBob SquarePants: Ghost Host *3.30pm ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks: Switch Witch *4.00pm SpongeBob SquarePants: The Curse of Bikini Bottom *5.00pm Horrid Henry: Planet of the Grapes *5.15pm Horrid Henry and the 3D Nightmare *5.30pm Horrid Henry's Class Action *4.00am Breadwinners: Employee of the Month; Brocrastination *4.30am Breadwinners: Rocket Trouble; The Brave and the Mould Saturday 26th October 2019 *6.00am Rise of the Turtles: Operation Normal *6.15am Rise of the Turtles: Sparring Partner *6.30am Horrid Henry(X6) *8.00am ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks(X4) *9.00am SpongeBob SquarePants(X4) *10.00am LEGO City Adventures: The Spooky One *10.15am LEGO City Adventures: Small Carol *10.30am The Loud House(X2) *11.00am SpongeBob SquarePants(X16) *3.00pm The Loud House: Jeers for Fears *3.15pm The Loud House: Teatale Heart *3.30pm ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks *3.45pm ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks: Monster Madness *4.00pm SpongeBob SquarePants: The Ghost of Plankton *4.15pm SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't Look Now! *4.45pm Horrid Henry's Haunted House *7.00pm Breadwinners: Buhdeuce Goes Berserks *7.15pm Breadwinners: TNT-Midi *8.30pm Rise of the Turtles: You Got Served *8.45pm Rise of the Turtles: How to Make Enemies and Bend People to Your Will *3.00am Breadwinners: Lost at Pond; From Bad to Nurse *3.30am Breadwinners: Quazy for Vanessa; Tunnel of Fear *10th Jun 2017: *6.00am Power Rangers Megaforce(X2) *7.02am ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *7.15am SpongeBob SquarePants *7.29am Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *8.01am ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks(X2) *8.30am SpongeBob SquarePants(X2) *9.00am The Loud House(X2) *9.30am SpongeBob SquarePants(X4) *10.30am The Loud House(X12) *2.30pm SpongeBob SquarePants(X2) *3.00pm Sanjay and Craig: Man of Squeal *3.15pm Sanjay and Craig: Friend Card *3.30pm Breadwinners(X2) *4.00pm SpongeBob SquarePants(X4) *5.00pm Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *5.31pm ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks(X2) *6.00pm SpongeBob SquarePants(X2) *6.30pm The Loud House(X2) *7.00pm SpongeBob SquarePants(X20) *12.00am Teleshopping *3.00am Oggy and the Cockroaches(X2) *3.50am SpongeBob SquarePants *4.05am Rabbids: Invasion(X2) *5.00am Grizzly Tales(X4) *11th Jun 2017: *3.00pm Sanjay and Craig: Beach Butts *3.15pm Sanjay and Craig: JJ and Greg *12th Jun 2017: *6.00am Power Rangers Megaforce *6.31am Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *7.02am SpongeBob SquarePants(X2) *7.30am ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks(X2) *8.00am The Loud House(X2) *8.30am Sanjay and Craig: Be Like Tufflips *8.45am Harvey Beaks *9.00am SpongeBob SquarePants(X4) *10.00am The Loud House(X4) *11.00am SpongeBob SquarePants(X4) *12.00pm ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks(X4) *1.00pm SpongeBob SquarePants(X2) *1.30pm Breadwinners: Introducktions *1.45pm Breadwinners: Fowl Feud *2.00pm Harvey Beaks(X2) *2.30pm SpongeBob SquarePants(X4) *3.30pm Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *4.01pm ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks(X2) *4.30pm SpongeBob SquarePants(X2) *5.00pm The Loud House(X4) *6.00pm ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks(X4) *7.00pm SpongeBob SquarePants(X4) *8.01pm Sanjay and Craig: Fowl Work *8.15pm Sanjay and Craig: Rash Thrash *8.30pm Breadwinners: Introducktions *8.45pm Breadwinners: Fowl Feud *9.00pm ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks(X4) *10.00pm SpongeBob SquarePants(X8) *13th Jun 2017: *8.30am Sanjay and Craig: Stinkboy *1.30pm Breadwinners: Space Ducks *1.45pm Breadwinners: Kettastrophe *8.01pm Sanjay and Craig: Wild Buds *8.15pm Sanjay and Craig: Depants Tag *8.30pm Breadwinners: Space Ducks *8.45pm Breadwinners: Kettastrophe *14th Jun 2017: *8.30am Sanjay and Craig: Wolfie *1.30pm Breadwinners: Lil'Loafie *1.45pm Breadwinners: Oonski the Grateful *8.00pm Sanjay and Craig: King of Kids *8.15pm Sanjay and Craig: Ew De Hector *8.30pm Breadwinners: Lil'Loafie *8.45pm Breadwinners: Oonski the Grateful *15th Jun 2017: *8.30am Sanjay and Craig: Traffical Island *1.30pm Breadwinners: Pizzawinners *1.45pm Breadwinners: Yeasterday *8.00pm Sanjay and Craig: Romper Chomper *8.15pm Sanjay and Craig: Conquistador *8.30pm Breadwinners: Pizzawinners *8.45pm Breadwinners: Yeasterday *16th Jun 2017: *8.30am Sanjay and Craig: The Giving G *1.30pm Breadwinners: Pondgea's Got Talent *1.45pm Breadwinners: Raging Mole *8.00pm Sanjay and Craig: Chewhuahuas *8.15pm Sanjay and Craig: Space Invaders *8.30pm Breadwinners: Pondgea's Got Talent *8.45pm Breadwinners: Raging Mole